


电车上

by ming0204



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ming0204/pseuds/ming0204





	电车上

　　 又来了。

　　南晓楼微微皱起眉，有些不安地挪动了一下身体。此时正是下班高峰期，本就不算宽敞的车厢被人群塞得满满的，人与人之间的距离几乎为零，大面积的身体接触已经算得上是常态了。南晓楼被人群挤到一个角落，忍住内心的烦闷看着窗外不断变化的风景。

　　在这个逼仄的角落里，那被人窥探的感觉更加明显。南晓楼是这几天才注意到的，每当他上电车后，就会感觉到一道炽热的目光追随着自己，那种目光让他背后一阵发凉。可当他想去寻找目光的来源时，它又很快的消失，隐没在人潮中。

　　会不会是错觉呢？在拥挤的人群中，南晓楼这么想着，本就疲劳的大脑得不到充足的氧气，让他有些昏昏欲睡。正在他闭目养神时，有人摸了一下他的屁股。

　　“？！”南晓楼猛地清醒了，精神紧绷成一根拉紧的弦，一点风吹草动就能让它立刻崩断。然而之后却什么也没有发生，好像刚刚的触感只是一个幻觉。也许是不小心碰到了吧…南晓楼紧绷的精神渐渐放松，但还是将自己缩得更紧，尽量不去碰到他人。

　　很快，列车停了下来。随着车门的打开，更多的人涌了进来，车厢内几乎是人贴人了。一个高瘦男人被挤到南晓楼身后，温热的呼吸喷洒到他的后颈处，陌生男人充满侵略性的气息环绕在这角落里，使他没来由地觉得腿有点发软。

　　“先生，请您，请您稍微退后点好吗？太近了…”南晓楼开口请求道，清亮的嗓音十分轻柔，几乎成了他们两人之间的悄悄话。男人看着青年有些瑟缩的背影，在青年看不到的地方嘴角上扬，没有回话。沉默使南晓楼心中有了些异样的感觉，别扭地想抽身离开时，列车一阵剧烈颠簸，南晓楼打了个趔趄，正要倒地，却被男人搂住腰扶正了。南晓楼长出一口气，想转身对男人道谢，却发现男人的手似乎没有要离开的意思。

　　“先生，谢谢您…请您松手吧，我能站好。”南晓楼有些不安，硬着头皮道谢后就要走。男人手臂一收，将惊慌失措的青年禁锢在无人能注意到的角落。“我帮了你一把，你就不回报一下？”男人低沉的声音里带着笑意，手从南晓楼的腰际移到挺翘的臀部捏了一下。手感真好，月无华不禁心中感叹道。“你！你干嘛？！”南晓楼吓了一跳，大声喊了出来。见到周围的人用异样的眼神看着自己，他又立马低下头，放小音量责问身后的“色狼”先生：“放开！你不许摸，我，我要报警的！”月无华看着自己怀里不断挣扎的青年，感觉好像看到一只被侵犯了领地的小动物，一边瑟瑟发抖一边摆出一副很凶狠的样子。

　　男人低笑一声，不仅没有停下，反而变本加厉似的将手伸进了青年的衬衫下，顺着裤缝摸上了青年的腿间：“你要报警我倒是不拦着，不过…就现在这个情况，难道你到时候要带着一身被人操过的痕迹去报案？”“你胡说什么！嗯啊…不，别摸，唔…你丫给我放手…”南晓楼被男人粗俗而露骨的荤话惊到了，看起来有点幼稚的娃娃脸一下涨得通红，还没说出什么骂人的话，就因为男人的动作而发出轻微的喘息，原本极有气势的警告也变得断断续续。“啧，装得挺像个直的，这不是很快就硬了嘛…身为大学老师却这么淫乱，学生知道了会怎么想呢，南晓楼老师？”南晓楼听到这句话，脑袋中轰隆作响，整个人都呆住了。月无华见他突然不再挣扎，趁势更加卖力地去挑逗手中的性器。

　　被大手包裹着动作的白嫩性器敏感地轻颤，顶端不断冒出的清液打湿了月无华的手，使得动作更加顺畅，还带上了咕啾咕啾的细微水声。南晓楼现在脑中一片空白，什么也想不了，他不知道背后这个男人是如何了解到他的职业，他的名字，甚至他的上下班路线的。他现在已经能百分百确定那个目光的主人就是这个对他上下其手的变态，这个隐私被完全看透的事实让南晓楼被恐惧控制，失去了思考能力。青年目光十分茫然，抵在车门上的手握紧，口中不断溢出呻吟。太过强烈的快感刺激着全身，青年的双眼蒙上了一层水光：“不…嗯啊…我，我要射…呜呜…”月无华加快了动作，在南晓楼红透的耳朵边低声笑道：“射吧，南老师，我会帮你接好的。”话音刚落，青年的瞳孔几不可察地收缩了一下，靠在男人身前颤抖着射了出来。

　　发泄出来后，青年有些脱力，软倒在月无华怀里轻声喘息。“这么快…南老师，你平时不会没解决过吧？所以才这么饥渴？”月无华调侃着缩在怀里的小动物，恶趣味地伸手捏了一下那柔软的胸脯。“唔啊！你…呜呜…放开我！你这个变态！你怎么，嗯啊，怎么知道我的名字的！”南晓楼像是刚刚回过神来，一边忍耐着男人的狎玩，一边质问道。“我不仅知道你的名字，还知道你在哪个大学教书，知道你家在哪，知道你每天下午必定会乘这趟列车回家…你讲课的样子也很好看，每次看你讲课的时候，我就想把你摁在讲台上狠狠地干你…”月无华满意地感觉到怀里的青年在微微发抖，笑着往他耳朵里吹气，又惹得青年一阵战栗。

　　“你放过我…呜呜…求求你了…我不想这样，这样是不对的…呜…求你…”南晓楼彻底崩溃了，抽抽噎噎地哭了出来，哀求着身后的人。月无华轻叹口气，装作很苦恼地问：“可是我喜欢你，不想让你走，怎么办？”说着，手还不老实地蹂躏胸前白嫩的软肉，随心所欲地把它捏成自己喜欢的样子。正经的小处男南晓楼哪里受过这样的刺激，很快又被带入快感之中，前面的性器也颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。

　　“你看，你还是很享受的不是吗？就这一次，你乖乖的，我以后就再也不缠着你了。”男人脸不红心不跳地说着谎话，循循善诱，想把猎物拉入陷阱。“唔嗯…真，真的吗？”白净的青年哽咽着询问，天真地希望男人能就此放过他。“当然，只要你这次乖乖的…”月无华低下头贴在他耳边说，从旁人看来好像一对浓情蜜意的恋人。南晓楼被近在耳边的低沉嗓音迷惑，迷迷糊糊地应了下来。月无华心中暗笑，猎物上钩了。

　　得了主人的允许，月无华的动作变本加厉起来，青年胸前的两颗红果被揉捏至硬挺，将衬衫撑起一个小小的弧度。“唔…嗯啊…不，不行…好痛…呜…别捏了…”南晓楼被胸前的异样快感折磨得有些神智不清了，呜呜咽咽地向月无华求饶。月无华当做没听到一般，我行我素地亵玩软软的胸脯把青年的注意力全部转移到前方，另一只沾满了青年精液的手却悄悄地伸进了已经被半开的西装裤里。

　　“唔啊…嗯…啊！你，你做什么？”从未被进入过的后穴被强行挤入一指，南晓楼不由得惊叫出声，引来众人纷纷侧目。他急忙捂住嘴，眼泪汪汪的任由身后的男人侵犯。“嘘，如果你想被人围观就大声喊吧，我倒是不在意…”月无华扯开南晓楼捂住嘴的手，将其压在冰冷的玻璃窗上。未经人事的甬道有些干涩，穴口因为紧张收缩得紧紧的，月无华“啧”了一声，用力扯了扯艳红的乳尖：“放松，不扩张开你会受伤。咬得这么紧，看来南老师很期待嘛…”“呜…我没有…别这么叫我…不，不能再进去了…嗯…”青年的眼角都蓄了泪光，用力咬着下唇，拼命压抑着呼之欲出的呻吟声。

　　月无华咬住南晓楼耳垂上的软肉轻轻研磨，含糊不清地在他耳边说：“乖乖的，放松一点…”南晓楼只觉得一阵电流窜过大脑，腰一软，几乎要瘫倒下来。月无华察觉到那穴口放松了少许，又加进一根手指，借着精液的润滑缓慢地抽插着。那两根手指在紧窒的甬道探索着，似乎在寻找什么，肠壁的媚肉随着手指的深入紧紧地依附上去，在触碰到一个小小的凸起时，青年原本痛苦的呜咽突然变了调。

　　“不…哈…什，什么…？不要…呜呜…好难受…”被刺激前列腺带来的快感使南晓楼十分害怕，他觉得身体好像不再是自己的，而是被身后这个男人引领着进入了一个又一个快感的浪潮。“这里啊…”月无华集中着碾压那一点，感觉到包裹着他手指的肠道又是一阵痉挛，慢慢渗出一点黏滑的液体：“这里是前列腺，怎么样，是不是很爽？啧啧啧，你都出水了南老师，这么喜欢？不会是以前自己玩过吧？”“不！我没有…嗯啊啊…不，不行了…别弄了…呜呜…我又要…”青年情动的身体提不起半点力气，只能被迫让男人在自己体内任意出入。听着男人羞辱性的言语，强烈的羞耻感让他忍不住小声抽泣起来。

　　月无华吻上南晓楼的后颈，再加入一根手指将已经十分松软的穴口撑得更开，三根手指齐根没入，渐渐催熟了原本青涩的后穴。“不行…好深唔…嗯啊…轻，轻一点…太多了呜呜…”青年呜咽着哀求男人，希望能获得喘息的时间。即使四周一片嘈杂，他也能听到下身被男人抽插的地方发出的暧昧水声。

　　与青年口中的抗拒不同，已然被调教好的后穴紧紧地包裹着手指，每当月无华要抽出时，柔嫩的媚肉便蠕动着想留住给它带来快感的手指，不断分泌出清液使月无华的动作更加顺利。“啧，你真是…美人儿，别这么急嘛，我马上满足你。”意识到怀里青年的身体已经做好了准备，月无华一口气抽出手指，把青年的裤子褪至大腿根部，将自己早已蓄势待发的炙热巨大抵在那一张一合的小口处。“哈啊…什么东西…啊！别进来…呜呜…”“现在才打退堂鼓有点晚了，放心，你不会痛的…”月无华捏住南晓楼的下颔，强迫他张开嘴含住曾在他体内进出的手指。“唔！呜呜…”青年惊恐地睁大眼，无法被吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滑进领口。他觉得自己被一根硕大的火热铁楔强行破开了身体，分成了两半，口中的手指把他的哀鸣堵在嗓子眼里，只能发出意义不明的“呜呜”声。太荒唐了，在人满为患的列车上，他居然被一个连名字都不知道的陌生男人干了，如果被别人知道…南晓楼闭上眼，眼里积蓄的水光终于落了下来。被人强奸，他居然还能有快感，也许他真的如这个人所说的那样，心里也是渴望被这样对待的吧…

　　“唔！”列车的突然刹车打断了青年的胡思乱想，月无华由着惯性将粗壮的性器尽根埋入南晓楼湿润柔软的肠道，堪堪擦过敏感至极的凸起。月无华抽出被含得湿漉漉的手指，虚捂住南晓楼的嘴：“哭什么，被我操得太爽了？自己扶着玻璃，方便我好好满足你。”“不，我不是…唔嗯…求你，慢一点…我受不了了…呜…”青年带着哭腔的求饶被顶弄得破碎不堪，不仅没能起作用，反而激发了男人心底的施虐欲，抽插的动作也更加凶狠。南晓楼双手抵住玻璃窗，柔软的腰肢被月无华的大手钳住动弹不得，只能一味承受快感的狂风浪潮。月无华一颗颗解开青年衬衫的纽扣，雪白胸脯上点缀的嫣红茱萸暴露在空气里，随即便被粗暴的包住揉捏，留下一道道微红的指痕。

　　“啊啊！不要…扣上…会被发现…嗯啊…”南晓楼挣扎着要拢起衣服，双手却被无情地桎梏住，上半身被压到玻璃窗上，冰冷的玻璃刺激了敏感的乳尖，引得湿淋淋的后穴一阵收缩，软肉蠕动着把硕大的性器包裹得更紧。“嘶——南老师，你这小嘴真是饥渴…放松点！快把我夹断了！”“唔啊啊…嗯…不，别再进来…太深了呜呜…要破了…”南晓楼无意识摇着头，扭着腰想退开一点，月无华显然没打算让他休息，扶住他的腰往自己胯下用力一按，硕大的性器狠狠碾上敏感的前列腺。青年无力抵抗，身体随着男人的顶弄摇晃着，被捂住的嘴还不断溢出甜腻的呻吟声。幸而这个角落被月无华遮挡得严严实实，没有人发现这车厢一角的淫乱场景。

　　“南老师，你要下车了吧？”刻意的深入一顶，青年胡乱点点头，哼唧了两声，依然乖乖地被掐着腰干。“唔啊啊…不…要去…顶到了…”南晓楼根本不知道自己在说什么了，只是本能地把潜意识里的想法一吐为快。月无华笑了笑，拍了拍青年的白软臀肉：“夹紧点，马上就让你去。”穴肉条件反射似的缩紧，紧紧咬住了在身体里进出的炙热。男人闷哼一声，顶弄的幅度又大了些，深入到青年体内未被开拓过的甬道深处。即使青年抽泣着求饶，月无华也没停下，他凑到青年耳边，低声笑：“南老师，给你的东西可接好了，要是流出来…啧，那可就不关我的事了。”“不，你做什么…啊！不…唔嗯…别射进来…呜呜…太，太多了呜…”南晓楼浑身紧绷，感受着热流击打着肠道的冲击，终于控制不住，射了出来。

　　南晓楼不知道自己是怎样下车走到学校的，回过神来，他已经在满是学生的校园里了。他身体里还含着男人的精液，腿间泥泞不堪，踉踉跄跄地走进教室。意识还未从那场侵犯里回神的青年，恍惚间感觉那根火热的性器还留在他体内，他甚至感觉到了黏腻的白浊顺着腿流了下来。

　　南晓楼使劲晃晃脑袋，甩开那些淫秽的想法“上，上课。”青年扶着讲台喊道。

　　一个高瘦的身影闯进了教室。

　　“你迟到了同学，名字。”青年抬眼看去。

　　“南老师，我叫月无华。”

　　青年的瞳孔缩紧了，他太熟悉这个声音了。

　　月无华勾起嘴角，露出一个无害的微笑。

　　“老师，开始授课吧。”


End file.
